


Outrunning Karma

by Professional_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Baking, Chuck Shurley is a Novak, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Cooking Lessons, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detective Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, Laundry, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Living Together, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Minor Character(s), Rich Gabriel (Supernatural), Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Updates every week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Trickster/pseuds/Professional_Trickster
Summary: Based on this tumbl post https://professional-trickster.tumblr.com/post/181811201648/sabriel-shippers-pls-considerThe Novak family winery, the Grapes of Wrath, has filed for bankruptcy. Chuck Novak has left town, leaving his four sons to clean up his mess, and Gabriel with nowhere else to go except his old friend Sam's apartment. While Sam is at work Gabriel attempts to figure out life as a normal man, in stark contrast to his previous life in the lap of luxury. (Please be patient this is m first ever full length fanfic)





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a full length fic! Comments and reviews are appreciated and encouraged. If you want to critique my writing please go ahead!

Gabriel’s hands trembled as he held the note the assistant handed to him. Bankruptcy. His father's multi-million dollar company was going _bankrupt_. All their years of work down the drain. He could hear Michael on the phone yelling at the business manager.

“ What do you mean all the accounts are frozen! We have millions Crowley, _millions_!” Gabriel could barely think straight as Michael stormed past him, servants on his heels. The inquiries regarding salaries would begin arriving soon, and he had no idea what to tell them. Dad and Crowley managed all their financials, Gabriel and his brothers didn’t have to do anything. His feet moved on their own towards his room. He needed- he needed to be alone. He needed to call Dad, find out why the hell they all received notice that a bankruptcy had been filed weeks ago, and now their accounts were frozen. Gabriel looked up has he bumped into a chest, finding someone blocking the entrance to his bedroom.

“I’m sorry sir” came the french tinted voice. Gabriel took in the dirty blonde hair and pinched face of his adviser and friend, Balthazar. “But I simply can’t continue investing in this company anymore. With the recent bankruptcy and the rumors about your father”- Gabriel cut him off

“You know those rumors aren’t true Balth, just some jealous competitor trying to ruin us. Just you wait, I-i’m” His voice faltered for a brief second,

“I’m going to call my father and we’ll get this all sorted out. Don't you worry your pretty little head about any of this.”Gabriel smiled, and ruffled Balthazar's hair.

“But Gabe-” “Go talk to Michael if you’re so worried! I promise you, nothing is going to happen.” He flashed a grin at his friend. “When have I ever been wrong?”

“Well there was the time with the Cortez twins-” Balthazar dodged another head ruffle

“But if you’re really not worried, i’ll trust your judgement on this” he gave a weak smile as he strode off.

“I promise you, this is just a little misunderstanding, maybe Crowley trying to prank us!” Gabriel called after him. “This’ll be fixed up in no time, just you wait!”

His throat constricted at the lie, but he couldn’t let any of the servants or managers seeing how this affected him. His family still had their reputation at the very least. And if word got out about the discourse among the higher-ups, they would lose face very quickly. Plus, Michael would probably take care of everything. As the oldest, financial crisis fell on him. Gabriel settled on his bed and dialed up his father. It rang twice then cut to voicemail.

_" If you're calling about my company, i’m sorry, its gone under. I’m leaving, you won’t be able to find me anymore. Contact my business manager if you have anymore questions_. There's the sound of hastily moving cloth in the background " _And if you’re one of my sons"_ - **beep** An automated beep cut off the rest of his father's message. Gabriel stared at the phone, mouth hanging open. His- his father had, what, skipped town? He was running away from his family, life, job, everything! His shaking came back full force, this time tears sprung to his eyes. He struggled to hold them back as his thoughts raced around in is head.

How could he DO this to them! He was a good son, Michael and Lucifer and Rafael were _good sons_!  Weren't they enough! Dad owned a multi-million dollar wine company! They had enough money to last a _lifetime_! But apparently that didn’t matter! Gabriel’s breathing quickened. Oh lord, what was he going to tell the press, the employees, their clients! His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the fight Michael had on the phone. All their accounts were frozen. They had _no money_.

He hastily wiped his face on the bed sheets and ran into the bathroom to splash some cool water on. He couldn’t look like he’d been crying, he would seem like a joke. He couldn’t seem like a joke, he had to stay strong. Had to stay strong so everything turned out alright.

 

The authorities came at 9. They entered forcefully with a warrant and the classic

“You’re under arrest!” Gabriel would have laughed if i wasn’t his house being forced into. Apparently something their father had done to attain his company and fortunes was very wrong, and very illegal. They seized the house and all their assets, Forcibly evicting them out into the rain. The main headquarters was shut down and all their employees laid off.

Balthazar gave a small wave as he got into his car and drove off. Gabriel watched, numb, as Lucifer fought loudly with the police, arguing that they had done nothing wrong, why were they being evicted!? One of the police read off a list of some of their fathers greatest offenses to warrant their house being seized by the state.

“Fraud, tax evasion, illegal overseas bonds,lying on welfare checks on the company, withholding checks and bank statements, ties with the mafia…” The list kept going on. The local media waved cameras around outside the gate, trying to stop a servant for an interview. They kept their heads down and drove faster, not wanting to be associated with the man who had committed more fraud than the U.S president.

He watched as the red and blue lights of the cop cars reflected in the rain, dancing in the puddles. Michael and Rafael were cooperating well with the officers, discussing terms for a settlement and lawsuit against there father. Michael had his own apartment in the city and both had credit cards in their name, as they both had connections outside of the winery. Lucifer was going to be staying with his boyfriend Nick for the time being while this all was settled.

The numb feeling dissipated as the thought hit Gabriel a freight train. He was homeless, he had nowhere to go. He had no friends to stay with! The only one that vaguely counted was Balthazar, and he had a wife and child! He had never worked a day in his life, and had no idea how to get a job. He was only 25 for Christs sake he didn’t think he needed one!

The realization that he had nowhere to go was the breaking point. Gabriel broke down into tears outside of his father's mansion. The rain mixed with tears on his face as he sobbed. Michael and Rafael got into their cars, barely sparing him a glance as they drive off. Dicks. Lucifer was calling Nick under the overhang, at least pretending to look sympathetic in Gabriel's direction. Out of all his brothers he was probably closest with Lucifer, though he didn’t count on his brother to help him in his hour of need.

Gabriel pulled out his phone and glanced at his contacts, wondering who best to call to beg to let him stay with them. Most were simply names of clients he was supposed to keep tabs on. There was Bobby singer, his former family lawyer. And his apprentice, Sam. Gabriel took a shuddering breath as he realized Sam might be his only hope. He was known for trying to knock some sense into Gabriel from time to time. Before being pulled away for work, the 2 could be counted as almost-friends. He held the phone up to his ear, praying that Sam’ll pick up.

“Hello?” Came the groggy voice from the other end of the receiver. Gabriel nearly shouted with relief. He might have a chance after all.

“Sam, I need your help. Please, i’m desperate”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating every Thursday. I like to write while waiting for Supernatural to be on.

“No” Sam groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why the hell was Gabriel calling him now? They hadn’t spoken in years. 

“But Sam-” Gabriel tried again

“Gabriel again, no. If it’s really bad your dad will pay it off, like he always does.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line, save for the faint pattering of the rain. Sam contemplates just hanging up when he hears sniffling.

“Sam please. I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t” he choked back a sob “If I wasn’t desperate.” Sam could hear Gabriel struggle to breath as the sound of a car pulling away reached his ears. “Fine.” He sighed. “I’m probably going to regret this, but where are you”

“ m-my father's house. Outside, on the driveway.”

“Alright, i’ll be there in a few.” Sam hung up and hopped into his car, driving the familiar route to the Novak mansion. He hadn’t been up here since his uncle **B** obby had been fired as the Novak family lawyer. He wouldn’t say why, but had warned Sam to stay away from them. He had a feeling whatever Bobby had found out had comeback to bite them in the ass. He passed a silver muscle car on the way up he road, and recognized the second eldest Novak son, Lucifer, driving He looked very upset and seemed to be talking on his phone while driving recklessly down the hill.

When Sam reached the gate he noticed the police tape decorating the area. As he got out of his car, his eyes flicked over the trampled lawn and pink eviction slip tacked to the door, finally settling on a sopping wet Gabriel huddled on a bench. He looked absolutely miserable, eyes red and swollen from crying and soaked to the bone. Sam was quick to stride over to him and placed his jacket around the smaller mans shoulders.

“ Gabriel, hey, look at me. What  _ happened” _

Gabriel’ eyes slowly moved up to Sam’s face.

“Th- the company, it shut down. Dad’s- he ran off somewhere”  Gabriel’s lip started trembling again as tears filled his eyes.

“Hey hey hey it's OK-”

“ I have nowhere to live Sam! They’re all  _ gone!  _ I don’t have any friends and I  _ need help PLEASE!”  _ His breathing grew ragged as Sam wrapped his arms around him, sitting on the bench beside him.

“Gabe, hey, look at me. I’m sorry for being a dick earlier. You- you can come stay with me, alright? You won’t be alone.” 

Gabriel bit his lip, eyes cast down. 

“I don't know Sam… I don't want to be a burden…"   
“No, Gabe its fine, really. C’mon” He lifted under the smaller mans arms and set Gabe on his feet. The gravel crunched as they walked back over to Sam’s car.

“Do you have any bags packed?” Sam asked as he turned the key in ignition.

“No.”   Gabriel’s voice was quiet. The rode in silence back to Sam's house, save for Gabriel's occasional sniffling.

Sam’s house was a small, two story house on the outskirts of Lebanon, Kansas. Dean had insisted they paint it blue one summer, so that's what they did. it had faded a bit over the ears but was still noticeable. Since Sam was hardly there, he never had time to personalize the yard or interior much, just a couple couches and chairs. Come to think of it, did he even have an extra bed for Gabriel?

He cleared his throat

“Alright” He mumbled. “Here it is. Nothing special.”

Gabriel hummed, but didn’t say anything. They sat in silence for a minute before Sam opened his door and motioned for Gabe to do the same. 

“Alright, follow me for the grand tour.” The corner of Gabriel's mouth twitched, which Sam saw as progress. He fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the front door, still preoccupied with where Gabe was going to sleep. Didn't he have an air mattress in the spare room? It wasn't was Gabe was probably used to, but it would have to do. He stepped inside and turned on the lights, gesturing around the small entryway leading into a living room. One the left the living oom headed into a sizable kitchen with black marble counters. On the right was a staircase leading up to the second floor, and a door leading to the bathroom. 

“Well, it's not much, but its home.”

Gabe gave it a cursory glance, before heading to the couch and flopping down

“Guess i’ll be down here then.” His voice was muffled by the pillows.    
“ No, I have a spare bedroom and an air mattress. You can say there.”

“I’d rather take the couch, thanks, than sleep on an air mattress like a peasant.”

Sam grimaced as he was reminded why he didn’t quite like Gabriel. He was a spoiled entitled brat with a napoleon complex.

“Well do that if you want, i just thought you’d want your own space. Plus I don't want to wake you up when I get up for work in the morning."

Gabriel grumbled as he slid off the couch and followed Sam upstairs. The spare bedroom was right across from Sam’s, and next to the bathroom. 

“I’ve seen broom closets bigger than this.” Gabriel stated when he saw his new quarters. 

“Ya, well, it’s all I've got. If you want to find another place to live be my guest.”   
Gabriel didn’t say anything as he started to unroll the air mattress from where it sat in the corner. The room was bare except for the mattress and a small closet with a few hangers and boxes. The boxes were labeled with faded sharpie, reading things like ‘ Sam childhood photos’ and ‘soccer trophies’.

Sam helped him plug it in and went to grab blankets and pillows. He could only come up with a few sheets and one pillow borrowed from his own bed.

“First day off I have, we’re going on a shopping trip. Start compiling a list of stuff you need.”

Gabe sat down on the mattress and bounced a few times.

“Will do Sam-a-lam”

“It’s Sam.”

“Sure”

 

Sam huffed as he changed into a pair of flannel pajamas. What was he going to do with this kid? What was he going to tell Bobby at the firm? What even happened to the Novak fortune? These were all questions for another day. Sam checked that his alarm was still set for 5 in the morning, and turned off his light. He could hear Gabriel shuffling around in the bathroom, probably changing out of his wet clothes into some sweats Sam gave him. The door creaked open and there was the faint padding of feet as he walked into his room. There was a pause

“Sam, thank you.” It was barely there, yet Sam still caught it. A smile ghosted across his lips, maybe Gabriel wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  


Gabriel lay on his air mattress barely holding back tears. Sam probably saw him as weak. He probably saw him as a pitiful child instead of a friend. So different than the Millionaire's son Sam had known him as. He shouldn’t be allowed to stay here. Gabriel wiped his eyes and rolled over as he drifted off to sleep, praying that the last few hours had been some terrible dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm really sorry for being this late. i was dealing with some personal stuff for a couple weeks then just got hit wit procrastination. i swear the upload schedule should be normal by next week. Thanks!

 

 

Gabriel awoke with a stretch, for a half second he couldn’t remember where he was. He looked around in a panic before he remembered. Oh. right. He was homeless. He slumped his shoulders and debated just going back to sleep. The door to his room creaked and he looked up to see Sam standing there in a professional looking suit. 

“So, hey, i'm heading out to work now. I’m unusually gone until about 7 or 8. Call me if you need anything” When Gabriel didn’t respond he simply nodded and walked away. Gabriel listened as Sam got in his car and drove away before laying back down. He managed only a few more minutes of sleep before the incessant bird tweeting managed to get him up and out of his temporary room. He padded downstairs to attempt to find breakfast somewhere. There was a note in the kitchen, presumably from Sam

_ Hey Gabe, _

_ There's a plate of eggs in the fridge, help yourself _

_ -Sam _

Gabe grumbled as he rooted around in the refrigerator for the eggs. It was completely bare aside from the plate, some milk cartons and a jar of pickles. The pantry was equally sad, Sam didn’t even have cereal besides that healthy crap! First thing going on that list was lucky charms. And more eggs. 

The next few hours were spent with Gabriel cataloging everything in the house that he needed fixing. More movies, a better mattress, the disgusting paint color in the bathroom, no sugar  _ anywhere in the house Sam are you serious. _ By midday Sam's house had been thoroughly explored. Gabriel only took a cursory glance into the backyard. Simple, plain, boring. Nothing but dying grass and a few bushes. Lunch was the rest of the cold eggs and a glass of milk. He refused to touch whole grain cereal even if it killed him. He tried calling Michael and Rafael a few times, to no avail. They must be blocking his calls. That stung. Even if he wasn’t ever close with his brothers… the fact they didn’t even want to hear from him.. He huffed and shook himself off. No use dwelling on asshole siblings. Gabriel supposed he would have to take a shower before Sam returned. He probably reeked from spending hours in the rain in wet clothes, not to mention all that crying. He was just about to shed the flannel pants he had been wearing when he recalled that he didn’t have anything else to wear. He resigned himself to wait the last few hours until Sam got home to ask for more clothes. 

By 6:30 he was practically starving. There was nothing good on the TV except some serial killer drama. Gabriel was actively rooting for the murderer based purely on how annoying the teenage protagonists were being. Sam got home around 7:45. 

Gabriel popped up off the couch with a loud

“Finally! You need to go shopping ASAP!” Sam froze in the doorway, looking guilty and holding a Chinese takeout box. Gabriel strode forward and snatched it out of Sam’s hands, only to look up incredulously.

“It’s empty! What kinda shit is this Sambo” He scoffed and tossed the box over his shoulder as he turned away.

“Sorry, Gabe, I kinda forgot you existed.” Another grumble from Gabe and Sam was quickly unlocking the front door again. 

“C’mon , we can go to Walmart really quick.” Gabriel didn’t say anything as he moodily climbed into the passenger seat. The ride to Walmart was dead quiet. Sam glanced over at Gabriel every now and then to make sure he was still alive. Gabe was staring out of the window, reusing to look at Sam.

As he pulled into the parking lot, Gabriel finally decided that since Sam was the one paying for the food, he might as well be civil. 

“So I have a list of stuff you need to buy. Starting with cinnamon toast crunch. Also hire someone to repaint the bathroom, the color is atrocious.. While we’re here why don’t we also look at mattresses-”

“Woah, Gabe, slow down; we’re only here for some food so you don’t starve for the rest of the week. We can look at more permanent stuff this weekend when I get my paycheck.”

“Fine” He was quick to sweep off to the food aisles. Sam followed more slowly with a cart. 

“Wait, what did you say about my bathroom!” He ended up having to borderline chase Gabriel through the aisles. Every now and then he would stop and quickly throw some stuff into the cart. Stuff like marshmallow fluff, cinnamon pop tarts, and pre-made guacamole jars. By the time Sam had actually caught up with Gabriel he was perusing the cereal choice. 

“Should I go with lucky charms or apple cinnamon toast crunch”

“Neither. This shit is expensive, and i’m not paid quite well enough for big expensive shopping trips yet. Just pick out a  _ few _ necessities. And i’m putting back the marshmallow fluff.”

Gabriel huffed, but begrudgingly complied. They went around slower this time, picking out more reasonable items like cheese, bread, butter, eggs, and milk.

“Hey Gabe?” asked Sam as they stood in the checkout line

“Hm?” Gabriel glanced up from where he was studying the magazines.

“I’m going to ask Bobby for a raise, to help you get back on your feet.”

“Back on my feet? What D'you mean?”

“Well, you aren’t going to stay with me forever right. I mean, i’ll keep you for as long as you need it, really, I don't mind. But I also want to help you regain some property of your own. I’m sure I can work out some stuff at work and have some of your fathers cards reinstated.”

Gabriel studied him. “Do you really think that’ll work?”

“Ya, i mean, you didn’t have anything to his crimes. I should be able to help your brothers as well.”

Gabriel’s gaze immediately hardened. 

“You don’t have to do that, wouldn't want you to waste your time.” Sam’s curiosity peaked, but he didn’t press. Gabriel has already been through enough. While at work today Sam had broached the topic of getting a warrant to enter the Novak mansion, so he didn’t have to buy clothing Gabriel already owned. He would tell Gabriel about it tomorrow. For now, some dinner for his guest was in order.


	4. <3

Sam got home and looked around.

"Gabe!!" He called. "Gabe where are you!"

"Up here Samikins!" Came the faint reply. Sam climbed up the stairs and found a ladder leading up to the attic; He didn't even remember having an attic. He found Gabriel curled up in a nest of pillows, browsing his laptop. 

"According to the Norse prophecy, today is the fabled Mishapocolypse"

"Mishapocolypse?" Sam questioned. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded dangerous.

Gabriel was about to respond when there was an eerie t-rex esque shriek from outside. They both hurried to the window, looking outside, terrified. In the distance they could see a giant man, wearing a led zepplin shirt, cargo shorts and sunglasses, shrieking and tearing apart buildings. He seemed to summon paper airplanes from nowhere, throwing them to the ground. He yeeted whipped cream pies in every direction, shrieking all the way. 

Sam and Gabe clung to each other for dear life as a pie was hurled in their direction. The last thing they heard before they were enveloped in whipped creamy goodness was the shriek on the monster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

" **FUCK YOU JARED PADALECKI!!!!!!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April fools / Mishapocolypse :)  
> New chapter this Thursday


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. have an extra long fluffy chapter

It had been a few weeks since Gabe had come to stay with Sam. And it had been… interesting for Sam, to say the least. Bobby had still not approved the warrant for the Novak mansion, so Sam was stuck buying at least a few outfits for Gabriel. Most of which he complained didn’t look good or didn’t fit quite well. Well, excuse Sam for not having the funds or the patience to find something suitable for Mr. spoiled-all-my-life-and-now-i-can’t-work. Tired of Gabe racking up a large cable bill, and even larger phone bill. (Who on earth could he b calling, He had no friends!) Sam had finally snapped and borrowed a cookbook from his friend Charlie.

 

“Try a new Hobby” he says “Cooking will be fun” he says.”  Gabe grumbled as he dumped the failed attempts at cookies into the trash. They looked like melted puddles of charcoal, no at all like the picture on the recipe. 

“How am i supposed to know the difference between baking powder and baking soda, they look the same! And who makes 2 different kinds of oven settings anyway, too damn complicated.” He finished scrubbing the pan and moved on to getting the copious amounts of smoke out of the house. And will the damn fire detector please for the love of god-

There was a knock at the door. Gabriel froze mid step, thoughts of the police looking for Chuck Novak’s renegade sons to a concerned neighbor flashing through his head. The knock came again, with a gravely 

“Hello, Sam!” being called from the porch. Gabriel hastily hopped up on a chair to shut the damn detector up, and responded

‘Uh, Sam's not here right now!” The lock clicked and a man in a detective’s uniform came it, holding a tinfoil covered plate.

“Oh, you must be Sam’s new roommate. I’m Castiel, his brother in law.” The man set down the plate and held out his hand for Gabe to shake. Feeling like an idiot, he hopped off the chair and took the man's hand.

“Gabriel Novak, nice to meet ya.” A look of understanding passed over the mans face.

“Now i understand why Dean warned me about coming here. Your reputation precedes you.”

“ All good things i hope” Gabriel responded, somewhat shakily. He still did not fully trust this man, despite him stating he was Sam’s brother in law. He hadn’t even formally met Sam's brother; Only overheard a lot of yelling over a call that didn’t seem to end well.

“Dean sent burgers as a way of apology to Sam” Castiel motioned towards the plate.

“Dean…. That’s Sam's brother? Are you his wife’s brother?”

“Ah, erm, no. I’m his husband” Castiel’s shoulders fidgeted somewhat nervously.

“Well, that's cool with me. Say thanks to Dean for us.” Gabe was about to institute that Castiel leave but the smoke alarm began going off again. 

“Oh for the love of, can you stop this thing!” Gabe gesture wildly towards the offending object.

“It won’t shut the fuck up!”

Castiel’s lip curled as he reached up and began adjusting the cap, eventually getting the awful beeping noise to cease.

“What were you doing before i came it, not setting a fire i hope” He gave Gabriel a raised eyebrow. “One of the novak’s is infamous for arson around town”   
Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Of course not, that’s my brother Lucifer. I was -trying- to make cookies.” He looked rather guiltily towards the trash with the pile of burnt cookies still visible.

“Lucifer, huh? Fitting name.” Castiel followed Gabriel’s gaze. 

“I could help you if you want. I think Sam deserves a little more than this.” He lightly tilted his head towards the trash.

“Oh, really? You would do that fo me? Why?” The shorter man looked incredulous. 

“Well, you seem to be at least trying to do something nice, even if you are a Novak. Plus, Dean likes pie, so we’ll just make enough for both of them. Now, ingredients are in the car. I was planning on making some when i got home anyway.”

Gabriel’s face lit up with a small smile. As he fetched the bags, he decided he liked Castiel. Anyone who was willing to put up with him deserved a plus in his book. He noticed Castiel had shed his blazer and was now wearing a simple white undershirt, and had put the burgers in the fridge. 

As they began pulling out bowls Gabe decided to start some uneasy conversation.

“So.. Castiel. Do you come over often?”

“Call me Cas, please. And Not as much as Dean. I normally work longer hours at the office.”

Gabriel nodded. “Are you both detective’s?”

“Why yes, we are. We met in the academy together.” A small smile graced Cas’s lips. “I climbed into his dorm window thinking it was mine. He nearly stabbed me.”

Gabriel chuckled lightly. 

“Sounds like a stand-up guy.”

Castiel’s hand shot out quickly to stop Gabriel from starting to mix flour and sugar in a bowl. 

“You don’t put sugar in the crust. Here, I work on the crust and you work on dicing these apples.” Gabriel’s face fell slightly at the task, but he did as he was told.

“You must really know your way around the kitchen.”

“Actually, Dean does most of the work. The only dishes i know how to cook are his favorites: pie and mac ‘n cheese.”

“Well, you’re already way better than i am.” Gabriel joked lightly. He was halfway through his second apple when he realized something.

“Hey, shouldn’t these be peeled?” 

Castiel cursed under his breath. “Dammit, i knew i was forgetting something. The peeler is in the bottom drawer.”

The 2 fell into a companionable silence as they worked. Castiel Giving directions to Gabriel every few steps and showing him how to properly roll out the dough. After an hour and a half, the timer dinged and 2 perfectly cooked pies emerged from the oven. Gabe grinned as he looked over their creations.

“Damn, these look much better than the cookies did. Thanks so much, Cas”

“Your welcome Gabriel. It was a pleasure working with you.” Gabriel grinned even winder as Cas began to pack up one of the pies. No one had ever called him a pleasure before.

“Hey, something smells good.. Oh hey Cas!” Sam entered the room, face brightening as he hugged his friend.    
“Ah, sweet, pies. Did you make these?”

“Gabriel helped.” Sam's eyes traveled to Gabriel, lighting up with surprise. 

“Really? That’s great news!” Gabe tensed, wondering if Sam was going to hug him too, but Sam simply moved around him to look in the fridge. 

“I see Dean made apology burgers. Are they for our argument or that Gabriel is my new housemate?”

“Little bit of both, i think. Speaking of Dean, he’s been blowing up my phone for the past hour. See you later Sam, Gabriel.” He nodded as he collected his coat and pie, and walked out the door. Sam turned back to the pies, grinning. 

“Gabe these smell amazing! Thank you so much.”

Gabriel felt a rush of warmth at the praise. 

“Well, it’s the least i could do after the laundry incident. And the hassle over clothes. And face that i spilled chocolate milk on the air mattress, and-”

Sam laughed as he ruffled Gabriel’s hair. 

“I get it, you do care, ya walking disaster.”

Gabe swatted Sam’s hands away. 

“At least i made an effort to cook something sweet. Unlike you, i don’t prefer pre-packaged salads for every meal.”

“Well you can’t eat pie for dinner, so i guess it’s back to salads for tonight!” Sam dodged swiftly as Gabe groaned and attempted to retaliate after messing up his hair.  In the end they settled on pizza and a movie, the next Slasher film, one of Dean’s favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to beta message me on tumblr i'll be happy to add you. I'm under the same name there.


End file.
